


Thoughts

by spikewil



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finally gets she’s never going to get Grissom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

POV Sara

Great, what are we waiting for? I can’t believe Carvello demanded a fun day with colleagues. Ah finally, there’s Grissom, the best-looking man in town. Now I just have get rid of Hodges and work my way through the party to get closer to him and closer. Hey, Warrick is next to him already. Did they come together?

Yeah.... no..... sure..... I keep repeating myself. Boy, Hodges loves to hear himself speak, doesn’t he? Maybe a diversionary tactic will work? Yeah, that’s it, why don’t you go make nice with Ecklie. I’m sure he’ll love listening to your bright ideas, no, I won’t miss you, hurry up already! Finally, first part of the plan accomplished, on with the second. I can barely see Grissom from here, Warrick is behind him. I’m almost getting to my goal, only a few meters left. Warrick is moving and...whoa, wait a minute ! Is Warrick really...nah, can't be, it must be the angle... get out of my way, people! 

Oh my god! Grissom would never let me touch him like that, why is he letting Warrick do that? It’s like they have done that before. Warrick’s strong arms are embracing Grissom from behind, and his large black hands are settled on his stomach, a very public statement about them being a couple. I can’t count the times I’ve dreamt about Grissom embracing me like that. Since when have those two been together?

My jaw drops when I watch Warrick suckling the sensitive skin of Grissom’s neck, triggering him to close his eyes and moan softly. They don’t even notice me standing in the corner next to them. Warrick is Grissom’s lover, there’s no way to misunderstand it. It hurts to see them, but it’s like they fit together. One piece of puzzle into another one. I never even had a chance. Did anyone else know about this? 

I look around to see Catherine watching them as well, a knowing smile on her lips. Why didn’t she tell me? Uh, oh, I’m not the only one to have noticed the new (?) couple. More colleagues are staring at them. I move to stand before Grissom and Warrick when several angry lab techs approach them while hurling heinous words. I can’t believe those jerks, how can they say that to their top investigator? There’s no way I’m letting these morons hurt my men. Uh..my men?

I’ve always felt protective about Grissom, but since when do I feel so protective about Warrick as well? I feel Catherine beside me while Nick stands on the other side with Greg in his arms. Whoa, they’re a couple too? Why are all gorgeous men always gay?

Seeing the team as a united front seems to have quieted things down a little. Some people are still whispering and commenting but most of them are just looking at the couple and even congratulate them. I notice some people are glancing at me too. I guess I surprised everyone, including myself, the moment I stood before the couple, defending them. Grissom may have chosen someone else as a partner, but I’m not letting that come between our friendship. I look at the man I have been crushing on for two years, but have never been able to get a smile. Now I understand why. 

 

POV Catherine

I couldn’t even tell her, it wasn’t my secret to tell.

I’m proud of the guys, they’ve finally decided to tell the world what I’ve known for years. I can see Sara’s hurt and disappointment etched on her face but it was inevitable. She didn’t know Gil wasn’t available and hasn’t been for a long time. I’m sorry I couldn’t warn you, Sara, but it wasn’t my secret to tell. I hope you’ll understand and won’t resent me for it.

They’re celebrating their third anniversary today and they’ve decided to come out to our friends and colleagues. Carvello’s party gave them the perfect opportunity to do just that. It won’t be a surprise for Nick and Greg who also caught on to the signs, not to mention walked in on them, like myself. Yep, that’s probably when they realised they weren’t being as discreet as they thought. It was their own fault; if you’re going to make out at work in a closet, make sure the door is locked first! They were lucky it was just us, it could have been someone else.

I still remember the first days when Warrick joined the team and Gil’s blue eyes followed the young dark man everywhere he went. It took him a while to realise that he was also being watched, though. Gil may be an expert investigator but he isn’t so good at reading people. How could he miss the twinkle in Warrick’s green eyes as he watched Gil walking around, feeding his bugs, experimenting or reading? Always around whenever Gil might need him... 

I’m not certain who made the first move but I’ll bet it was Warrick. I first realised they were together when I witnessed a soft accidental brush of their hands while working on a case. They have been careful at work but that didn’t refrain them from expressing their love with tender touches, whenever they thought nobody was watching. 

Still, I notice that their relationship is shocking lots of people. I walk towards them and stand next to Sara, who seems to have recovered from her surprise and is ready to defend our friends. Well done, Sara, I knew you would come through. I peek over my shoulder to see Warrick hugging Gil who is shocked and saddened by the angry and hateful words that fill the room. 

I don’t pay much attention to the words that Sara is shouting back but it seems to be working as all of our co-workers are looking ashamed and directing their gaze towards the floor. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. Gil doesn’t say a word but he doesn’t need to. We’re all touched and watching Sara in awe. 

It seems that Sara has realized that she may have lost any chance she thought she could have with Gil but she’s not willing to give up his friendship. I watch proudly as she turns around, a grim and angry expression on her face. “Want to go somewhere else?” she asked and laughed as the boys pull her away from the crowd. 

Nick and Greg guide the couple out of the room while holding hands. I smile as I realise that those two sacrificed the secrecy of their relationship to defend their friends. Their loyalty to the team has never been an issue. I follow smiling. Our team is going to be fine…just fine.


End file.
